El Arma Secreta de Dumbledore
by plumarosa1
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, de mente calculadora, durante años ha tramado un complejo plan para destruir de una vez por todas a Lord Voldemort, pero nadie podría haber previsto que serían justamente Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy los destinados a llevarlo a cabo. Como habia dicho a Severus "Hay una magia muy poderosa que une incluso a los mas grandes rivales". Dramione, mi priner fic.
1. PREFACIO

Prefacio

-Apresurate!- susurro Hermione, su cabello rizado bailaba al compás del viento mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo- no deben vernos! - exclamó deteniendose frente a las puertas del gran comedor.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo a duras penas un ahogado Malfoy, habían corrido sin parar desde el bosque prohibido, debía admitir que Granger tenía una gran resistencia física.

-No hay nadie en la sala común, pero cuidado, Goyle camina en la habitación- dijo hambriento el mapa del merodeador, ¿Que sería de ellos si Dumbledore no le hubiera dado ese artefacto hace unos años? .

-Tendré cuidado, si logró llegar vivo, necesito oxígeno- susurró apoyando su frente en el hombre de la chica.

Draco respiraba pesadamente, pero eso no le impedía inhalar el dulce aroma a miel y rosas que provenía de Hermione, habían pasado varios años trabajando juntos, en secreto, un duro comienzo seguido por una inesperada amistad, pero nunca, en su corta existencia, se huebiera imaginado sentir aquello a lo que aún, bien por cobardía, bien por orgullo, no se atrevía a poner nombre.

-Eres un flojo Draco Malfoy- dijo la joven entre risas- no exageres, es tarde, debemos volver a nuestras habitaciones.-

Draco levantó las mirada para toparse con la más dulce sonrisa, su corazón latía aún más rápido, sonrió y depósito un beso en la mejilla de Hermione dejándola un tanto sorprendida.

-Buenas noches Hermione- susurro- como siempre un placer arriesgar la vida contigo- ambos rieron, hermione más de nerviosismo que por el comentario.

-Buenas noches Draco- contestó dedicándole una sonrisa.

Se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes mirarse una vez más antes de perderse entre los pasillos. Esa había sido su rutina por casi cuatro años, nadie los habia descubierto, nadie parecía sospechar que aquellos dos estudiantes de casas rivales, aparentemente tan opuestos, que parecían odiarse, habían vivido tantas cosas juntos y en algún punto de todo esto, se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

Una vez dentro de la sala común, Hermione miró el mapa, asegurándose de que el estuviera ya en su habitación, respiro hondo y agradeció a Dumbledore en su mente, miró hacia la puerta de las habitaciones de los chicos, sintió nauseas sólo de imaginar la reacción de Harry y Ron si se enteraban, lo que era inevitable y ahora más que nunca, inminente. Miró su ropa llena de tierra y ceniza, debía cambiarse antes de que alguien la viera.

-Travesura realizada- dijo en un hilo de voz y corrió a limpiarse, faltaba poco, muy poco, el principio del fin había llegado.


	2. CAPITULO I

N.A: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios me encantara leerlos.

Owl Brain : Mil gracias por tu review, espero te guste el primer capítulo.

Suzy Michaelis: Que bueno que te guste, ten paciencia, lo revelare poco a poco.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling

…

**EL ARMA SECRETA DE DUMBLEDORE**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA MAGIA MÁS PODEROSA**

La tenue luz del sol se colaba por entre las densas nubes, atravesando el cristal de la ventana, Draco Malfoy se removió entre las sabanas verde esmeralda, entreabrió los ojos para acostumbrarse al resplandor, el reloj en su mesa de noche marcaba las 6:00 am, se estiro y al instante ahogo un leve aullido de dolor, su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de la noche anterior, aguantando la respiración se levantó pesadamente, cuidando no despertar a nadie, entro al baño y cerrado la puerta detrás de él con sumo cuidado coloco el seguro y dejo salir un suave suspiro.

Levanto su vista hacia el espejo mientras desabotonaba su pijama de seda negra, uno a uno los botones plateados se desprendieron para descubrir un torneado torso pálido, que ahora lucia incontables moretones.

-_Nada grave_- pensó – _No se notaran_- Levanto la vista y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo.

Examinó su rostro, sin un sólo rasguño, pálido, de líneas elegantes, aristocráticas, su cabello rubio platinado caía sobre su rostro sin alborotarse demasiado a pesar de estar recién levantado, sus ojos grises, que ahora lucían algo distintos, más llenos de vida, mucho más que los de él, una mueca de desprecio se apoderó de su cara, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos por la falta de sangre.

-Maldita sea! - Susurro

Indignado, furioso y a punto de llorar, Draco Malfoy se encontró gran parecido con su padre, en otro tiempo eso le habría llenado de orgullo, pero las cosas habían cambiado, Draco había cambiado, aquel que fuera un día su héroe, su ejemplo, era hoy un despreciable recuerdo, un incentivo para seguir adelante, lo más lejos que fuera posible.

_"No dudes nunca que tu padre te ama, Draco, sólo que el poder y el miedo son capaces de destruir la bondad de cualquier criatura, es tu decisión qué camino seguir..." _

Las palabras de su madre resonando en su mente le calmaron, era verdad, él había decidido cuál era su camino, estaba cansado de ver muertes injustificadas, de fingir cada segundo que no le importaba su entorno, estaba cansado de ser un Malfoy.

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo, varias respiraciones hondas le calmaron, su mente vago por los recuerdos de los últimos cuatro años, le había costado mucho mantener aquella imagen, cada día parecía más un Gryffindor que un Slytherin, esa conclusión le saco una sonrisa, se había vuelto ¿cálido?, había perdido su petulante actitud, al menos con aquellos que conocían ese secreto que tan celosamente guardaba.

Entonces la imagen Hermione Granger vino a su mente, su corazón palpito con fuerza, cada vez que se encontraban al borde de la muerte, como la pasada noche, el sentía un miedo terrible, vivir sin ella no era opción, era una variable que le helaba la sangre. Recordó sus rizos castaños hondeando al ritmo del viento, sus ojos café que le miraron con terror, allí lo supo, supo que si morían en ese instante ella jamás sabría todo lo que él, ni siquiera, podría haber expresado en palabras.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando por un instante olvidarse del mundo exterior, en su mente cada instante a su lado pasaba como una película en cámara lenta, ella era el antídoto a su falsa vida, por mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy había sido una copia fiel de su padre, estaba confundido, la inocencia de su niñez fue corrompida con ideas surrealistas de pureza de sangre, desprecio a todo aquello que era diferente a ellos, pero, ¿Lo eran realmente?, Muggles, Mestizos, Magos de sangre pura, al fin y al cabo cuando su carne se rasgaba todos sangraban del mismo color, se sintió ahogado, preso del odio y la impotencia, su situación actual no era precisamente la más segura, pero ya nada de eso parecía importarle, por primera vez en toda su vida Draco Malfoy tenía una verdadera razón para luchar.

Salió de la ducha con sigilo, sin despertar a nadie, se vistió y tomo su varita, miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:23 a.m., era domingo y cada estudiante en Hogwarts debía estar dormido, saco su escoba del armario y con cuidado abrió la ventana, salto fuera de la habitación con gran agilidad, el aire helado de la mañana le golpeo el rostro alejando cualquier rastro de estupor, dio un par e vueltas al castillo, deteniéndose en algún punto de la torre de Gryffindor, husmeó por la ventana que ya conocía muy bien, y la vio aun dormida en su cama, sonrió para sus adentros, tendría unos minutos de ventaja.

No sin antes dar un último vistazo, acelero el vuelo hacia la torre de Astronomía, con una sonrisa elevando las comisuras de sus labios, el corazón palpitando desbocado y un nudo creciente en el estómago.

Hermione se levantó de un golpe, juraría haber oído el silbido de una escoba cortando el viento, miro por la ventana pero no logro ver nada, era una apacible y nublada mañana de domingo, cada ser en e castillo debía de estar durmiendo aun, miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:45 a.m. se estiro sintiendo adolorido su cuerpo, se dirigió al baño, no sin antes echar una mirada a la habitación para comprobar que no había nada fuera de lugar, últimamente estaba paranoica, pero nadie podría juzgarla por ello, tenía miles de razones para entrar en pánico al mínimo crujir de una puerta.

Observó con detenimiento a Ginny Wesley, tan apaciblemente dormida en su cama.

-_Si tan solo supiera_- suspiro para sus adentros.

Sin más dilación entro a la ducha teniendo extremo cuidado al lavar su hombro izquierdo, que ahora tenía la sombra de un profundo rasguño, gracias a una poción que le había recomendado Snape podía curar sus heridas sin que nadie lo notase en cuestión de horas_, muy conveniente_.

Tan rápido como pudo, lavo su cabello, lo seco y lo recogió en una trenza, no estaba de humor para tratar de domarlo, mucho menos tenía el tiempo que esto requería. Se vistió y salió de la habitación tan rápido que nadie pudo verla.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos el recuerdo de la noche anterior salto a su mente, Draco Malfoy sí que había cambiado, en cuatro años había pasado de ser el insoportable heredero de un Mortifago, a un dulce joven, habido en magia, que arriesgaba su vida con ella para vencer al despreciable Lord Voldemort.

Rio para sus adentros, si las persona siquiera supieran que Malfoy tenía la capacidad de ser "Amable", pero después de todo, había tanto que nadie sabía, sin duda alguna ambos se merecían un Tony y ¿por qué no?, un Oscar, tantos años ejercitando sus dotes de actuación merecían recompensa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al cruzar por el pasillo del gran comedor, instintivamente toco su mejilla, un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo, alojándose en sus mejillas, el simple roce de los labios de Draco en su piel le causaron un revuelo en su estómago, como si cien hipogrifos jugaran quidditch dentro de ella, apresuro el paso, debatiéndose internamente, era acaso posible que ella..., no, rio nerviosamente ante la premisa que le brindaba su mente, bueno, no es que fuera algo extraño, no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido hace tiempo con Viktor, esto era diferente, acaso, ¿Más profundo?, la idea le aterro, ella era sensata, pero en su existencia habría imaginado que podría llegar a sentir algo por ese Slytherin.

Draco aterrizó dentro de la torre de Astronomía, ansioso, nervioso, consternado, sí, pero de un humor excelente, un anciano una capa Purpura estaba reclinado sobre el barandal, Draco sonrió, de verdad que hoy más que nunca le alegraba ver a Dumbledore.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy- saludo- ¿Es acaso alegría furtiva lo que denotan sus ojos?- inquirió el anciano profesor.

-Tengo un asunto que me gustaría comentarle profesor- Malfoy sonrió, Dumbledore jamás hacia nada por casualidad, él lo había aprendido con los años.

-Bueno, el tiempo apremia, si no me equivoco, dicho _"Asunto",_ no tarda- comento Dumbledore dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Draco revolvió su mente en busca de las palabras adecuadas, pero por más que abría y cerraba la boca, no lograba que ninguna saliera. Dumbledore profirió una mirada comprensiva.

-Draco, nosotros tenemos el don de hacer uso de la magia como mas nos apetece, unos para bien otros para mal, y hay muchos tipos de magia- hizo una pausa para instarle a caminar hasta el barandal- esta es sin duda una de mis vistas favoritas- susurro.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunto consternado Draco, mientras veía como la figura de Hermione se acercaba a la torre., su corazón se aceleró.

-No podemos controlar la magia en su totalidad, estamos para convivir con ella, somos su instrumento y ella el nuestro, pero hay una magia, Draco, que solo los privilegiados, y son pocos, pueden observar, una magia que solo encuentras una vez en la vida- los ojos del anciano se opacaron por algún recuerdo que Draco no comprendió.- El amor, Draco, es sin duda alguna, la magia más poderosa de todas- sus largos dedos señalaron la figura que ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras y se perdía de su vista.

-Amor- repitió Draco en un susurro con los ojos abiertos como si acabara de descubrir la palabra.

-Amor- Repitió Dumbledore- y serias un completo idiota si pierdes la oportunidad- Dumbledore rio por lo bajo, Draco parecía haberse petrificado, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa nerviosa, el silencio reino unos instantes.

-Buen día- la voz de Hermione cortó el aire, como el canto de un ave, Draco se giró para verle y sus grises orbes se prendaron de aquella imagen.


	3. CAPITULO II parte 1

**El Arma Secreta de Dumbledore**

**Capítulo II: El Talismán de Merlín **

Las manos le temblaban, el corazón se le aceleraba desmesuradamente, alzó la vista para admirar la imponente torre. No importaba cuantas veces la observará, siempre la fascinaba, divisó entonces dos figuras en lo más alto, una silueta delgada escondida bajo una capa y la otra más encorvada, un sombrero doblado a un costado le delataba, estaban esperándolo.

Aceleró el paso tanto como su cuerpo dolorido se lo permitió, subía las interminables escaleras mientras se debatía internamente, se detuvo un instante al ver su reflejo en una de las amplias ventanas, su cabello se veía bastante aceptable, su abrigo blanco de lana estaba impecable y se ceñía a la cintura dándole una linda forma de reloj de arena, sus jeans ajustados y sus botas de cuero café, sí, todo estaba en orden.

_-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa cómo te ves?-_ se cuestionó a sí misma.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, trató de ignorar el nudo en su estómago, pero fue inútil.

Continuó ascendiendo, encontrándose al fin con la enorme puerta de roble tallada, respiro hondo y empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Buen día- la voz de Hermione cortó el aire, como el canto de un ave, Draco se giró para verle y sus grises orbes se prendaron de aquella imagen.

-Oh!, Srta. Granger, justo a tiempo- exclamo Dumbledore apoyando su mano en el hombro de Draco- acabo de comentarle al Sr. Malfoy cuanto me gusta la vista desde aquí.-

Draco no salía de su ensoñación, parecía haberse quedado en un estado de shock, el aroma de su perfume había invadido el aire, sus ojos cafés fijos en el cómo esperando algún comentario, una leve palmada en el hombro lo trajo de vuelta.

-Buenos días- titubeo-

Hermione se limitó a sonreír, ¿Qué pasaba con Malfoy?, parecía ¿Nervioso?

-Bueno, creo que tenemos un asunto que tratar- Exclamo Dumbledore- ¿Lo han encontrado?- sus ojos centellaron en curiosidad.

-Eh, si, desde luego, seguimos el camino a través del bosque como decía el diario- rápidamente Hermione se acercó a ellos, sacando de su bolso un libro forrado en cuero terracota, las esquinas estaban chapadas en oro.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco hizo aparecer una mesa de madera, del bolsillo de su túnica saco un rollo de pergamino, un sello dorado apenas legible dejaba entrever una letra R.

-_"Más allá del territorio de los nietos de __Ixión__y__Néfele__, en lo más oscuro del espeso seto, donde la luz de la luna no alcanza el suelo, se encuentra enterrado en tierra de muertos, la preciada llave que abrirá la puerta a un nuevo misterio"- _Recito Hermione, dejando el libro sobre la mesa saco la pequeña caja de madera gastada y mohosa de su bolsillo, la abrió con sumo cuidado de no romperla, los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban ante la expectación.

Al abrir la caja, su interior estaba revestido por seda roja, en su interior una inmaculada perla yacía inmune a los embates que el tiempo y los elementos habían tenido en la que alguna vez fuese, quizá, una magnífica obra de tallado.

-Al anochecer fuimos al bosque, ingresamos al territorio de los centauros y lo sobrevolamos al menos por unos ocho kilómetros- Comento Draco- Hirom, uno los ancianos nos indicó donde terminaba su zona- un halo de incredulidad surco sus ojos- un riachuelo es la línea divisoria antes de lo más profundo del bosque, ellos parecían –hizo una pausa y miro a Hermione- ¿Asustados?

-Terriblemente- Asintió ella con una mirada severa.

-No los culpo- Comento Dumbledore apoyándose sobre la mesa y admirando la preciosa joya.

-Tampoco yo- Draco esbozo una media sonrisa.

Sus grises orbes se posaron en Hermione, una corriente de aire frio le removía un par de rizos fuera de lugar, Draco pudo escuchar los latido de su corazón, sin poder evitarlo su mente viajo por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, una película oscura y nítida que pasaba ante sus ojos mientras hablaba.

_La luna estaba en fase llena, se alzaba en el firmamento proporcionando una luz platinada, se reflejaba en el agua delante de ellos, solo los alterados latidos de sus corazones, y los cascos del centauro chocando contra las hojas secas del suelo acompañaban cual música de fondo aquella escena._

_-No puedo pasar más allá de estas aguas- Dijo en un susurro Hirom- lo que les suceda en esas tierras ya no puedo evitarlo, es una misión peligrosa, ¿Están seguros de querer continuar?- Su mirada era un mar de emociones, demasiado extrañas para una criatura apática a todos aquellos que no pertenecían a su especie._

_-Si no volvemos al amanecer por favor avise a Dumbledore- La voz de Hermione fue un susurro que penetro en el alma de Draco._

_El atisbo de una fatídica muerte implícito en sus palabras, el pánico apoderado de sus ojos, su cuerpo tenso y sus manos crispadas en puños, Draco sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella, pero no había tiempo para sentimientos encontrados, la noche avanzaba ya y debían adentrarse en el bosque y tratar de salir de allí tan pronto como fuera posible._

_-Así lo haré- Contesto Hirom con tono solemne- Las estrellas se alinean en los cielos, el camino será tortuoso, una guerra se asoma en el horizonte.-_

_-Y como toda guerra, será peleada hasta final- Aseguro Draco._

_Sin más tiempo que perder alzaron vuelo, sobrevolaron el riachuelo y se adentraron en el espesor del bosque, poco a poco el aire se volvía más frio y más denso, la luz de la luna parecía no atravesar la copa de los altos árboles, los troncos parecían estar teñidos de negro, pronto una neblina espesa les comenzaba a cortar la poca visibilidad._

_-Lumus Maxima- Hermione alzo su varita, desprendiendo un potente resplandor._

_-Lumus Maxima- Le siguió Draco_

_Aun con el hechizo a su máxima expresión la oscuridad parecía tragarse los rayos de luz, lo poco que podían alumbrar, que no era más que unos diez metros a la redonda, no les era de mucha ayuda. Raíces negras sumamente afiladas y enmarañadas, una trampa mortal para aquel que cayera sobre ellas._

_Draco resoplo, maldiciendo en su mente al anciano mago que con total serenidad los había enviado al bosque prohibido en otra de sus misiones suicidas. Estaba molesto, angustiado y si, no tenía sentido negarlo, sumamente asustado._

_-Estamos volando en circulos- se quejó el rubio_

_-No sabría decirlo, no se ve absolutamente nada- Contestó Hermione._

_Levantó la escoba un par de metros más, tratando de ampliar el rango de visión, pero fue inútil._

_-Draco, asciende un poco-ordenó, el aludido obedeció sin dejar de mirarla- Lacarum Imflamarae- pronunció y un hilo de fuego salió de su varita que se mantenía extendida hacia adelante._

_Con un breve movimiento circular, el hilo de fuego formó una espiral, otro movimiento sutil y la espiral se elevó un poco, la tenue luz les permitió ver un poco más._

_-Muy conveniente-asintió Draco- ¿Que decía el diario?- pregunto acercando la escoba a la la chica._

_-Bueno, Ixion y Nefele, según la mitología, fueron quienes engendraron a los Centauros, así que ya pasamos el territorio de los centauros, y es más que obvio que estamos en alguna profunda parte del bosque prohibido donde la luz no llega al suelo, así que lo siguiente es- Hermione hizo una pausa, fijando sus ojos en una silueta en el suelo-_

_-¿Que sucede? - Draco se tenso al ver su rostro palidecer súbitamente. _

_Hermione no despegaba su mirada, la silueta de una cruz se diferenciaba del resto del paisaje tenebroso del bosque, la luz que provenía del fuego chocaba con algo metálico sobre la piedra y lo hacía centellar con el ritmo del movimiento de la flama._

_-Se encuentra enterrado en tierra de muertos- recitó en susurros sin despegar la mirada del resplandor y apuntando con el dedo para que Draco le siguiera la mirada._

_-En el nombre de Merlin-el rubio trago con algo de dificultad- ¿Una tumba?.-_

_Se miraron por un instante, con algo de recelo, Hermione fue la primera en avanzar, no había tiempo que perder, sigilosamente se acercó apuntando con su varita, una antigua lápida de piedra blanca, con hermosos tallados en forma de flor de lis, en su tope, una cruz de piedra rematada con lo que parecía oro._

_El nombre del difunto había sido escondido entre las raíces que sepultaban la lápida hasta la mitad, Draco se acercó y rodeo el sepulcro, analizando las posibilidades._

_-Si lo que buscamos esta aquí...-Su mirada se posó en las castaña. _

_-Debe estar bajo tierra- completo ella._

_Una mirada bastó, habían pasado muchos años de secreta convivencia, se leían la mirada casi tan bien como podrían hacerlo con cualquier libro. Hermione le vio elevarse, y le siguió sin demora, tal era la elegancia en sus movimientos, parecía seguir una perfecta coreografía, aún cuando el viento le había despeinado, y un sudor frío le hacía brillar la frente, Draco Malfoy era capaz de quitarle el aliento a la más sensata criatura._

_-Radix Aufero- Exclamó el rubio, con un movimiento de varita las raíces al rededor de la tumba comenzaron a moverse, lentamente se arremolinaron en diferentes direcciones, despejando la antigua cripta, un féretro de piedra blanca se ubicaba debajo de la cruz, hermosos tallados lo rodeaban._

_-¡Oh! ¡En el nombre de Merlin!- Susurro Hermione._

_Sus ojos se enfocaron en un sello de oro claramente destrozado, a su alrededor las indudables marcas de una explosión, la tierra, que se había mantenido húmeda al ser cubierta por aquellas raíces, mostraba marcas de pisadas, pies descalzos._

_-Esto no esta bien- Dijo Draco.- Obviamente fue profanado, ¿De quien es el sepulcro?- cuestionó haciendo ademán de acercarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió, su mano se afirmó en el hombro del rubio._

_-No- su voz fue apenas un susurro, sus ojos demostraban horror y cautela._

_-¿Que sucede?- le cuestionó _

_- Esas marcas- señaló- No son de un ser viviente, no del todo- Hermione sondeo los alrededores con la escasa visión que les permitía la flama flotante._

_-¿A que te refieres?- La voz de Draco titubeo, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo._

_-La tumba fue profanada, quien lo halla hecho fue sumamente violento, mira las marcas- Hermione señaló con su varita- esta aislada, en una parte donde ninguna criatura se atreve a entrar -soltó una risa nerviosa- muy conveniente, quien lo hiciera tendría lugares de sobra para resguardarse, lo que buscamos debe estar allí, pero...-Hermione se detuvo a pensar por un momento, hablaba más para si misma._

_-Temo que no te entiendo Hermione- Draco la miraba consternado._

_-Es obvio que sea lo que sea que buscamos tiene un guardian- dijo mirando al chico a los ojos_

_-No se si quiero que me respondas, pero- Draco trago grueso- ¿Que clase de guardian?.-_

_Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar, un gruñido gutural retumbo en las penumbra, las hojas de los árboles se estremecieron creando un estruendo en tenso silencio._

_-Esta despierto- dijo Hermione empuñando su varita hacia la tumba, Draco la imitó sin pensarlo._

_Aterrados e inmóviles vieron como el féretro se estremeció, algo lo movía desde el interior, sin piedad daba tumbos en la roca tratando de mover la pesada tapa._

_Otro gruñido, otro estruendo, un silencio inusual..._

_-Oye...-Comenzó a decir Draco, pero no tuvo oportunidad de continuar._

_Con una fuerza impresionante el sepulcro se abrió, unas manos grises y espeluznantes se asomaron, los jóvenes se miraron por un segundo, las confirmación de los temores de la castaña, el entendimiento por parte del rubio y un pánico común se detectaba en sus miradas._

_-Un inferi-Sentenciaron al unísono._


	4. CAPITULO II parte 2

EL ARMA SECRETA DE DUMBLEDORE

CAPITULO II – PARTE 2: EL TALISMAN DE MERLIN

_Una espectral figura se alzó en la penumbra, lenta y torpemente abandono el sarcófago, una gota de sudor frio recorrió la frente de Draco, ambos se aferraron con fuerza a la escoba, apuntando las varitas temblorosas hacia la figura humanoide. _

_-¿Y ahora qué?- susurro el rubio sin dejar de mirar hacia el inferius_

_Hermione agudizo la mirada, analizando tanto como le era posible la difícil situación en la que se encontraban, el inferius se movió un poco, permitiendo que las sombras denotaran el reborde de algo colgado en su cuello, la castaña movió la varita haciendo que la flama flotante se moviera solo un par de centímetros, dejándolos cubiertos por la penumbra, acercándola un tanto hacia aquella terrorífica figura. Pudo ver entonces una pequeña caja gastada que colgaba de su cuello._

_-Eso debe ser lo que Dumbledore quiere que encontremos- susurro._

_Draco la miro aterrado, tenía ese brillo en los ojos, esa expresión que precedía a un arrebato, que aunque siempre resultaba salir bien, tendían a ponerla, o en este caso, a ambos en un terrible peligro, como si estar a un par de metros de un muerto viviente no fuera suficiente._

_-Debemos quitarle el colgante- volvió a susurrar Hermione, esta vez mirándole a los ojos._

_Ella tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para volverlo un manojo de nervios, una mirada suplicante y Draco Malfoy sería capaz de saltar de lo más alto de la torre de astronomía, besar a un dementor y quien sabe que más, tan solo para complacerla. Lo había entendido hace poco, o mejor dicho, lo había aceptado._

_Si, Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, aquel obstinado y pretencioso heredero de uno de los linajes de sangre pura más respetados, no solo había trasgredido todas las normas implícitas en su apellido al colaborar con Albus Dumbledore, negarse a ser un Mortifago, servir de espía para los aurores y claro, trabajar en conjunto con una Gryffindor, si no que se había enamorado de ella, de una mestiza, de Hermione Granger._

_Y allí estaban de nuevo, en una misión suicida, sin siquiera saber el porqué, aun asi ella demostraba tal templanza, convicción, valor, eso lo cautivaba, lo inspiraba a seguir adelante, sin importar el costo._

_-Sencillo- mofo Draco._

_-Tenemos que hacerlo Draco- Hermione se mostró firme._

_-Odian la luz- Draco suspiro vencido- no podemos permitir que nos atrape o terminaremos haciéndole compañía el resto de la eternidad- Draco acerco su escoba a la de Hermione y paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola tanto como era posible. _

_El aroma a menta y hierba buena le lleno los pulmones, Hermione sintió como sus sentidos se exaltaban, el roce sutil de Draco le aceleraba el corazón de una forma que nadie podría imaginar, que ella misma no comprendía._

_Draco trato de concentrarse, se elevaron hasta quedar cubiertos por un frondoso árbol, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, aspirando su aroma, miel y rosas, tan dulce que era embriagador, pero no era el momento._

_-Tenemos que distraerlo- susurro Draco- soy más rápido, necesito que crees una luz potente que me permita acercarme para poder quitárselo.- alzo la vista y se topó con un par de ojos preocupados pero también con una profunda determinación. Hermione asintió._

_-Puedo cegarlo por unos treinta segundos, deberán bastar para acercarnos, podríamos petrificarlo, pero ese hechizo no le afectara demasiado, solo lo aturdirá, quítale la caja y saldremos de aquí- su voz sonó entrecortada pero firme. _

_Se miraron por unos instantes que parecieron siglos, sentimientos se desbordaron de sus orbes en perfecta sincronía, sus inconscientes se encontraron en medio de una confesión cuyos labios y cuerpos no se atrevían a dar fe. Un crujido los alerto del peligro rondante y los devolvió a la realidad, la criatura había comenzado a acercarse, sus pasos eran lentos y sonoros, algo torpes pero sin duda peligrosos._

_-Ahora- sentencio Draco apretando levemente la mano de Hermione, sin saber a ciencia cierta en que momento la había aprisionado entre la suya._

_Draco se elevó y direcciono la escoba hacia la criatura que se acercaba a ellos, su corazón latía velozmente, la imagen de su padre se coló en su mente, la rabia invadió su ser y le dio el coraje que le hacía falta. _

_Hermione respiro profundo, estaba lista para lo que fuera, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños rizados y ojos color miel se dibujó en su mente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, parpadeo un par de veces y levanto su varita._

_-Dame fuerzas, donde quiera que estés- susurro solo para ella- ¡Lumos Solem!- grito y un rayo de luz tan fuerte como la del sol salió de su varita._

_Al instante Draco se acercó a la criatura que Expedia gruñidos guturales ante aquel resplandor, se retorcía y lanzaba manotazo al aire._

_-Petrificus totalus- dijo Draco al estar cerca del Inferius_

_La criatura se detuvo con solo un pequeño temblor, Draco se acercó y observo su cuello, una caja de madera tallada y muy gastada colgaba de una cuerda delgada y percudida, alargo su mano para tomarla, halándola con fuerza y arrancándosela, para entonces la criatura ya era móvil nuevamente. Draco se apresuró en alejarse, pero las espeluznantes manos atraparon su escoba. Hermione observaba alterada, sin pensarlo se acercó, disparando nuevamente el rayo de luz, pero la criatura logro hacerla caer de la escoba con un brusco movimiento._

_Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Draco en ese momento, su corazón se estrujo al verla caer sobre las raíces filosas, estaba inmóvil, inconsciente por la caída, el sudor frio recorría su frente, temió, por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy temía perder algo, algo más que a el mismo, algo más allá de su ego. La variable de una vida sin ella, sin la secreta compañía de quien le había enseñado que la vida era algo más que solo apariencia y compromiso con otros, aquella luz que le había mostrado el camino hacia su propio ser. _

_Entonces lo supo, no quería vivir una vida sin ella, a pesar de su corta edad, el estar tan cerca de la muerte, tantas veces, le había dado una madurez precoz, una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, lo había golpeado, se sujetó con más fuerza a su escoba y apunto su varita._

_-¡Devasto!- Grito con toda la furia acumulada, dando en el blanco, la criatura salía disparada hacia las penumbras, en medio de un estruendo que resonó en el silencio._

_Hermione se removió entre las raíces, sentí su hombro adolorido y un líquido caliente corría por su brazo, agudizo la vista en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie, recogió su varita aun tambaleándose y diviso los restos que su escoba que no había tenido tanta suerte como ella._

_-¡Hermione!- Draco apareció y la halo hacia él, haciendo que subiera a su escoba- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, la chica solo asintió, estaba aturdida y aterrada, y estar tan cerca de él la ponía aún más nerviosa- Estas sangrando- susurro el rubio, su mirada estaba preocupada, su abrigo negro y la camisa debajo de el estaba rasgados a tal punto de que su torso podía percibirse con claridad, su cabello estaba despeinado y algo de cenizas cubrían todo su cuerpo._

_-Estoy bien, tú te ves peor- intento bromear – Salgamos de aquí –suplico Hermione._

_En ese momento Draco levanto su escoba, la chica se aferró a su cintura, per un gruñido gutural volvió a escucharse, antes de que pudieran moverse la criatura apareció entre las sombras, con un brazo faltante y una iracunda mirada, ahora su paso era más torpe, pero avanzaba rápido, Draco acelero el vuelo, evitando los arboles a su paso, la criatura los seguía tropezando una y otra vez, divisaron el riachuelo luego de algunos minutos._

_-No podemos permitir que siga adelante, nos puede seguir- Dijo Hermione justo cuando cruzaron la línea divisoria._

_Draco giro la escoba, el Inferius se acercaba peligrosamente, no pretendía detenerse._

_-¿Qué propones entonces?- pregunto Draco_

_Hermione saco su varita, agudizo la mirada y vio acercarse a la criatura._

_-¡Incarcerous!- dijo apuntándolo y de inmediato cayó al suelo siendo refrenado por gruesas cuerdas, pero eso no sería suficiente- ¡Jaulio!- una especie de jaula se formó alrededor de la criatura._

_-¿Sera suficiente?- cuestiono Draco_

_-Lo será por un tiempo- La voz e Hirom los hizo voltear bruscamente, no estaba solo, unos cien centauros le acompañaban, su sangre se helo, sintieron sus corazones latir con más fuerza.- nos encargaremos, ya han hecho suficiente esta noche- sus palabras calmaron un poco a ambos jóvenes._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces Draco se dirigió al castillo, sus cuerpo estaban maltratados, estaban sucios y sumamente cansados, sangraban y tenían la certeza de que esto era solo un comienzo, pero estaban allí juntos, como lo habían estado desde hacía años, eran el secreto mejor guardado el otro, se habían conocido como nadie lo había hecho, se habían confiado secretos que nadie más sabia del otro, lo sabían todo, o al menos, Draco lo creía._

Draco callo, Dumbledore los miraba con atención, su mirada se desvió a la joya sobre la mesa, alargo sus manos y tomo la delicada perla entre sus dedos.

-Me temo- dijo Dumbledore- que es ahora cuando el camino comienza a complicarse.- los miro con severidad, dejando claro que hablaba muy enserio- En tiempos de Merlín las guerras por el poder absoluto eran terribles, viéndose al borde de la muerte, Merlín, entrego a su hija primogénita, Lady Margaretta, un obsequio, una perla de extrema sencillez, esta misma que tengo en mis manos, en aquel entonces estaba montada en un hermoso anillo de oro, en esta perla Merlín escondió la llave para acceder a un mapa que revela la ubicación de algo mucho más importante.- volvió a colocar la perla en la caja- Se dice que Merlín logro drenar toda la magia de su ser y la almaceno en una esfera de cristal, quien la obtenga y descifre como extraer de ella el poder que custodia gozara de un poder casi ilimitado.-

Hermione lo miraba con la cara pálida, el nombre de Merlín había calado en su pecho, miraba a Draco y a Dumbledore, conocía la mirada de viejo mago, estaba a punto de revelar algo que podría cambiar sus circunstancias.

-El diario que tienes en tus manos, pertenecía a Lady Margaretta- Dijo Dumbledore señalando a Hermione- luego de la muerte de su padre, ella fue víctima de muchos magos perversos que ansiaban el secreto del poder de Merlín, para protegerlo, cambio la perla de su anillo por una falsa, enviando la verdadera a una ubicación secreta, con el tiempo el mundo olvido aquel secreto, y la ubicación de la llave era develada al mayor de los descendientes de Merlín cuando su predecesor consideraba oportuno- hizo una pausa para mirar al rubio que no entendía a donde se dirigía.- A pesar del tiempo, no todos olvidaron aquel artefacto, entre los que lo anhelan con desesperación se encuentra, me temo, Lord Voldemort- la mención del nombre hizo estremecer a Draco- Aquella criatura fue en algún tiempo un fiel sirviente del Señor tenebroso, pero en sus últimos momentos se revelo, logrando ocultar la perla consigo y pidiendo a su único hijo que realizara el maleficio Inferio, se convirtió en un guardián de la perla.- los rostros de ambos expresaban asombro mientras el anciano continuaba- Por desgracia, solo queda un descendiente de Merlín, y no hubo tiempo de que nadie le contara esta historia- La mirada de Dumbledore se centró en Hermione, quien había palidecido aún mas, en su mente comprendía todo.


	5. CAPITULO III

**EL ARMA SECRETA DE DUMBLEDORE**

**Capítulo 3: La Familia Bellatore**

-No le comprendo profesor- dijo Draco algo consternado, miro a Hermione buscando alguna respuesta, pero estaba sería, sumamente pálida, y apretaba en su mano derecha el dije que colgaba de su cuello, una flor de lis de oro con alguna clase de piedra de color rosa en su centro.

Un gato de pelaje rayado se apareció por las escaleras atravesando la gran puerta de madera, camino lentamente hasta colocarse a un lado de la joven.

-¡Minerva!, justo a tiempo- Exclamó Dumbledore, de inmediato el gato se transfiguró, convirtiéndose en una mujer de expresión severa, reprochaba con la mirada hacia el anciano, quien le sonreía con desenfado absoluto.

-¿No los has expuesto ya a bastantes peligros?, son sólo un par de niños- su voz severa tambaleaba, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione en seña de protección y apoyo.

-Está bien Madrina, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán de todas formas- la voz de Hermione era un hilo monótono.

Draco no daba crédito a sus oídos, ella le había llamado "Madrina" a la profesora Mcgonagall, parecía que todos hablaban de un tema desconocido y al parecer delicado, su cuerpo se tensó, ¿Estaba ella en peligro?, ¿Qué era lo que todos sabrían tarde o temprano?

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo resignada Mcgonagall - Creo que necesitará un te Sr. Malfoy, yo lo necesito- con un movimiento de varita cinco sillas aparecieron alrededor de la mesa, otro movimiento y cinco tazas de té junto con una tetera humeante aparecieron en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Nos sentamos?- pregunto a modo de invitación la profesora.

Los tres la siguieron, Draco examinaba cada uno de los rostros buscando alguna pista, su curiosidad lo llevo a intentar hacer uso de sus recién adquiridas habilidades en legeremancia, pero no funcionó, las mentes estaban perfectamente bloqueadas. Noto entonces el número de tazas y sillas.

-¿Esperamos a alguien? adelantó Hermione.

-Bueno, verás Mione, aún hay algunas cosas que desconoces, y no hay nadie más apropiado que ella para decírtelas- el habitual tono maternal, siempre oculto en la severidad de Minerva fluía ahora libremente mientras agitaba sutilmente su té.

-¿Quieres decir que hay más?-Hermione se veía consternada, Draco sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, toda la situación les parecía tan confusa como extraña.

-¿Ella?- inquirió el rubio mirando a Dumbledore.

-Sí, ella- Dumbledore se levantó haciendo una pequeña venía, mientras una mujer alta, de cabellos rubios platinados y vestida con un entallado vestido negro y verde olivo entraba por la puerta.

Draco giro la cabeza hacia la puerta y la observó anonadado, Hermione palideció en su asiento, Minerva, quien estaba ya cerca de la histeria, hizo ademán a la dama para que se sentase.

-Lamentó la demora- su voz corto el aire tenso -Profesor Dumbledore, Minerva - su mirada se posó en los aludidos, se veía cansada, sin perder el porte aristocrático – Draco querido y claro - hizo una pausa, Hermione espero, aún estupefacta, alguna frase despectiva- Hermione- aquel nombre en su voz tenía un sonido melancólico, dulce, maternal, hizo una pausa y sus ojos se cristalizaron- te pareces tanto a ella.- La castaña la miro dubitativa, ¿A qué se refería?

-Ma...Madre- la voz de Draco fue sólo un susurro, hasta entonces su alianza con Dumbledore y claro, sus aventuras con Hermione Granger eran un secreto para toda su familia, o eso creía el.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz denoto nerviosismo.

-Tu madre, Draco, vino a aclarar algunas cosas- Comentó Dumbledore.

La aludida sonrió, tomando asiento junto a Hermione que la miraba con recelo.

-Creo que será oportuno darnos algo de privacidad- dijo Dumbledore alzando su varita.- Silentio Firmamento- sentenció y una especie de cúpula se formó sobre ellos, se alargó hasta tocar el piso y desapareció.

-Perfecto, nadie podrá escucharnos- Dijo Minerva dando otro sorbo a su té.

-No entiendo nada-replicó Draco.

-Permíteme explicarte- cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en Dumbledore, Hermione que removía sus manos nerviosa.- Verás, Draco, hay más historias alrededor de esta perla de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar- hizo una pausa y respiro hondo- Los descendientes de Merlín fueron perseguidos durante siglos, aún hoy, magos que codiciaban aquel tesoro que él había dejado, torturaron a su familia tratando de que les revelaran su paradero, pero todo era en vano- hizo una pausa, miro a Minerva quien se servía otra taza de té, estaba ansiosa, casi al borde de perder el control, era extraño verla en ese estado- En un intento por confundirlos cambiaron su apellido, huyeron por toda Europa y Asia, asentándose siglos después en Inglaterra, volviendo a casa, con la esperanza de que no los buscarían en el lugar más obvio.- Miro el libro que estaba junto un lado de la perla- el diario de Lady Margaretta paso de generación en generación, oculto, custodiando este secreto, Merlín era muy ingenioso, así que encantó la perla, sólo un verdadero descendiente suyo podría hallarla.- Su mirada fue directamente a Hermione.

-¿Que apellido utilizaban?- pregunto Draco sin pensarlo.

-Bellatore- Contestó Minerva con ternura.

Hermione se llevó su mano a la frente sintiendo pánico, era más de lo que podía aguantar.

-Yo sigo sin comprender- Volvió a intervenir Draco, claramente alterado por el estado de nervios de las chica, su madre lo miro comprendiendo todo y le dedico una breve sonrisa.

-Creo que Hermione debe ser quien contesté tus dudas- dijo Narcissa, su mirada hacia la chica era cálida y gentil, Draco la miro estupefacto.

Durante años había visto a sus padres despreciar a los mestizos y ni hablar de los "sangre sucia", vaya, le costaba incluso mencionar el término en su mente, su cambio era notable.

Hermione asintió, recelosa de la información que podría saber la Sra. Malfoy, se llenó de valor y se prometió no llorar allí, miro a Narcissa con desconfianza, pero era obvio que ella conocía la historia, tal vez mejor que la misma Hermione.

-Bellatore, en latín significa guerrero, ahora entiendo el significado – suspiro derrotada - verás, la familia Bellatore por su ascendencia, poder y fortuna, pertenecen a la aristocracia del mundo mágico, El Duque Arthur Bellatore, emigró de Irlanda instalándose en una propiedad bastante amplia en las afueras de Londres con su esposa Lady Scarlett y su hijo, Lord Miroslav.- Draco la miraba expectante, notaba como sus ojos se cristalizaban al pronunciar aquellos nombres- Miroslav vino a Hogwarts en 1971, fue seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor, fue un alumno excelente, destacado en pociones, encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero con cierto desdén por las reglas, en su segundo año, conoció a Eileen Black, hija de Orión y Walburga Black, la hermana menor de Sirius y el Mortifago Regulus Black- un desdén de repudio era tangible en sus palabras, por un breve instante, Hermione sintió su sangre arder, Draco la miro consternado y redoblo la atención al detalle.- Eileen fue seleccionada para Slytherin, siguiendo la tradición de la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"- un bufido continuo su notable sarcasmo- Siempre fue sumisa ante las idea de su familia, su obsesión por la pureza de sangre, el repudio a los hijos de Muggles y su afición a las artes oscuras.- su mirada se ilumino por un instante.- Pero Eileen nunca ataco a nadie, jamás fue despectiva, se limitaba a callar, bajar la mirada, en el fondo apoyaba a su Hermano Sirius, pero le temía tanto a la furia de su madre que no era capaz de seguirlo abiertamente.-

Una corriente de aire frio hizo estremecer a Draco, miro a su madre, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, parecía estar perdida en medio de sus cavilaciones, devolvió la mirada a Hermione quien cruzaba de vez en cuando miradas con Dumbledore como pidiendo aprobación para continuar y este asentía cariñosamente.

-Sirius y Eileen aprendieron el arte de la Oclumancia y Legeremancia, convirtiéndose en su medio de comunicación casi permanente, se volvieron aún más cercanos, Eileen era considerada una Black digna de su apellido, las artes ocultas se le hacían sumamente fáciles, era hábil para el cuidado de criaturas mágicas y encantamientos, en secreto y con ayuda de Sirius aprendió adivinación, también se hizo amiga de James Potter, aunque lo mantuvo en secreto, escapando con su hermano Sirius durante los veranos para verse con él, los tres compartían una ideología, James solía decir que ella era una Gryffindor Encubierta, es por medio de ellos que conoce a Lily Evans, luego Lily Potter, y comparte con ella una gran amistad, durante sus años en la escuela también compartía mucho de su tiempo con su prima Andromeda, quien era muy cercana a ella y a Sirius, y aprovechaba los terrenos del colegio para poder verlos ya que había sido repudiada por casarse con un hijo de Muggles.- Hermione hizo una pausa y bebió un sorbo de su té, observo a Narcissa Malfoy y se preguntó dónde se ubicaría ella en toda la historia.- Miroslav y Eileen se enamoraron y este le dio la confianza para revelarse, cuando su hermano Regulus se unió a los Mortifagos, para enorme disgusto de su Madre quien enloqueció de ira, con solo 16 años huye con su hermano Sirius y James Potter, tanto ella como Sirius fueron borrados del árbol familiar, un año después, al graduarse de Hogwarts se casan y se unieron a la Orden del fénix durante la Guerra contra Voldemort.- Hermione miro a Minerva notando como su mirada se opacaba.

-Permíteme continuar Mione- Dijo Minerva- Miroslav y Eileen fueron dos de los mejores magos que tuve el placer de ver en batalla, se movían con agilidad y destreza, lanzaban con precisión hechizos que aun para los magos más experimentados era algo difícil.- Alzo su mirada para ver a la Sra. Malfoy tomar un sorbo d su té con los ojos cristalizados.- Eileen quedo embarazada casi al mismo tiempo que Lily y tu madre Draco, en septiembre de 1979 dio a luz a una niña, las profecías auguraban grandeza, pero un peligro inminente, terrible.- Draco se masajeo las cienes, no podía unir cabos invisibles, estaba totalmente perdido.- En alguna ocasión el mismo Voldemort le pidió a Eileen que se uniera a su ejército, pero esta se negó, creemos que Voldemort sospechaba de la ascendencia de Miroslav, y por este motivo la niña era uno de sus objetivos, al igual que el hijo de los Potter, fue una semana trágica- Minerva suspiro- Los Bellatore, temiendo las profecías que Eileen había descifrado, escondieron su casa con un hechizo de protección, no solo su hija estaba en riesgo, los Potter que se habían atrevido a enfrentar a Voldemort en tres ocasiones también estaban e primeros en su lista, ambas familias se ocultaron, pero Eileen sabía que ya nada podría salvarlos, solo podían hacer arreglos para que sus hijos tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar, quizá tener una niñez tranquila y cuando fuera el momento terminar aquello que habían empezado sus padres.-

Draco comenzaba a fatigarse, su madre lo miraba atenta, Hermione evaluaba sus reacciones y Dumbledore parecía embelesado con la situación

-Con el fin de protegerlos, los Bellatore recurrieron a la sobrina de Eileen, Nymphadora Thonks, a su tío Sirius y a la Madrina de la Niña, a ellas se les encomendó el cuidado de la Heredera de Merlín, su tío Sirius ubico a una familia de Muggles en Ipswich, un matrimonio de Dentistas, que no podía tener hijos, la orden del fénix hizo todos los arreglos con el mayor de los cuidados, modificaron su memoria y les hicieron creer que tenían una hija, dejando así a la niña de poco más de un año a su cuidado y claro vigilada por su madrina y su protectora.- Minerva hizo una pausa para mirar a Hermione- luego de despedirse volvieron a su escondite, un castillo a las afueras de Londres envuelto por el hechizo Fidelio, colocando como guardián a una persona de la cual jamás se sospecharía, la prima de Eileen, Narcissa Malfoy-

Hermione dio un leve brinco en su asiento, dejando caer las manos sobre la mesa, su rostro denotaba asombro, estupefacción, sorpresa, confusión. Draco por su parte estaba estático, trataba de procesar todo aquello. Las miradas se centraron entonces en la aludida, quien tomo un sorbo de té y con total serenidad se dirigió a Hermione.

-A pesar de lo que parece, Sirius y Eileen han sido las únicas personas en mi familia que realmente me conocen, veras Hermione, no es fácil ser un Black.- suspiro y miro a Draco- así como no es fácil ser un Malfoy- volvió a mirar a Hermione- Jure a tu madre proteger el secreto, aun lo hago, así como jure protegerte con mi vida- Draco no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Su madre?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio en un hilo de voz.

-Los Granger, han sido todo lo que esperamos que fueran, Sirius, sin duda alguna, es un genio de la Legeremancia y la adivinación, no dejaría a su única sobrina en manos de cualquiera, aunque no pudo hacer demasiado por su ahijado, Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de crecer en una ambiente familiar cálido, con pleno conocimiento de la magia, pues Thonks y yo la visitamos frecuentemente, con ayuda de un poco de poción multijugos claro.- Minerva parecía complacida al decir esto.

-Eso la convierte en…- Draco calló, estaba sumamente consternado.

-La convierte en Lady Hermione Bellatore- sentenció Dumbledore.- La ultima descendiente de Merlín, protectora de uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo mágico, es por esto que fueron capaces encontrar la perla-

-No lo entiendo- dijo Hermione- Mi madre y usted jamás se llevaron bien- refuto, la Sra. Malfoy le devolvió una mirada comprensiva.

-Tu madre era muy buena guardando secretos querida- Narcissa entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa- su mente era un laberinto impenetrable, era sumamente calculadora, siempre lograba que todas las piezas encajaran a su voluntad.- hizo una pausa recordando viejos tiempos- Slytherin tiene la fama de haber sido la cuna de los magos más viles de la historia, pero no es así, no del todo, como la serpientes, un Slytherin es astuto, inteligente y calculador, tienden a ser ingeniosos y determinados y desde luego tienen cierto desde por las reglas, cualidades que tu madre ostentaba desde muy joven-

Draco no daba crédito a sus oídos, estaba allí estático, incapaz de emitir sonido o mover un solo musculo.

-Eileen y yo compartíamos una relación en secreto, luego de que mi tía la repudiara a ella y a Sirius, nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de nuestra propia red secreta de correspondencia, James y Sirius crearon un hechizo que nos permitía reunirnos en sueños, fue así como establecimos el hechizo Fidelio y se me dio a guardar el secreto. Han pasado años, te vi crecer desde lejos, parecerte cada día mas a mi querida prima, no hay un solo día en el cual no recuerde aquella fatídica noche- Narcissa no pudo contener las lágrimas, saco un pañuelo blanco de su bolso, y trato de detenerlas sin éxito- lo lamento.- dijo entre sollozos.

Draco estaba pasmado, se levantó y se acercó a su madre, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, su habitual postura orgullosa, su severidad, su disciplina, todo había desaparecido.

Jamás la había visto llorar, sabía que su padre en más de una ocasión había hecho méritos para ponerla en un estado peor, pero de la suposición a la realidad el camino era largo.

Hermione la miro con clara sorpresa, impactada ante la conducta de Narcissa Malfoy, estupefacta ante la revelación que acababa de presenciar, alerta ante la reacción de Draco y confundida sobre lo que aún no sabía.

-Jamás me has querido contar lo que sucedió esa noche Madrina- La voz de Hermione fue solo un susurro, Minerva lanzo una mirada furtiva a Dumbledore.

-Ya tiene edad Minerva, merece saberlo, es necesario- Intervino el anciano.

-Una vez que te dejamos con los Granger, tus padres regresaron al castillo, Eileen, siempre un paso delante de todos, tuvo una visión donde el Señor Tenebroso, al no poder dar con el paradero de la hija de los Bellatore, se había decidido a acabar con los siguientes en su lista, Lily y James Potter.- Hizo una pausa algo alterada.

-Hermione, debes entender que nada de lo ocurrió aquella noche habría sido diferente si tu madre hubiese escogido otro camino, cuando el destino es escrito ya nada puede cambiarlo – Intervino Dumbledore, al notar que la profesora Mcgonagall era incapaz de hacerlo.- Miroslav y Eileen alertaron a la orden, pero no podían esperar por ellos, en un intento por obtener tiempo suficiente para que Lily Potter conjurara un hechizo que le permitiera vivir a su hijo, interceptaron a Voldemort en el valle de Godric, justo en la entrada de la casa de los Potter, el estruendo fue suficiente para alertar a James quien salió justo para ver como Voldemort los asesinaba con algo de dificultad. – Dumbledore observo la cara de la joven, sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus manos se crisparon en puños.- Lo que hicieron fue un acto de valentía inigualable, si no hubiera sido por ellos quizá en este momento Harry Potter estuviera muerto-

Estas palabras hicieron estremecer a Hermione, no podía elegir entre sus padres o Harry, quien era como su hermano, habían vivido tanto juntos, Draco se separó un poco de su madre, esto era mas de lo que podría haber imaginado tenía mucho que procesar.


End file.
